legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shardlord
The Shardlord is the absolute ruler and creator of the Shard of the Sun, and one of the most powerful entities to have ever existed on Outhria. For a time, the Shardlord was not present on the world, rather, he was summoned by the Seven Sols, his right-hands via a Paradox Orb to Outhria, indicating his existence was elsewhere. During the founding era of the Shard, the Shardlord was responsible for creating multiple things, such as the Sol Reavers, the various utilizations of Solium, and for defeating multiple forms of malevolence such as those spawned by the Neverends, the Xansha, and even responsible for creating the powerful God Artifact known as the Aegis of Absolution. He is responsible for the liberation, freedom, or purge of multiple worlds, such as Friskal, Ellisdred, and Xan'kami. His ultimate goal, though still not understood fully, is to unify the world under a single banner, even by force if necessary. He makes his power known in the Judgment of the Sun, where he tasks the world in a test to see if they are worthy enough to escape his gaze in a bid for world unity. Despite his intentions seeming malevolent and ethically unsound, the Shardlord expresses the purity of heart, where his means to unite are to be logical, in that evil may not overwhelm those that can be controlled. Ultimately, the Shardlord is actively trying to stop another form of evil that remains to be seen, but is the main antagonist of A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun, that rules as the autarch of Outhesta. History The Shardlord's history is surrounded by a great sense of mystery. As the identity of the individual is unknown, it cannot be said for certain where he came from or if he is a part of the planet Outhria. After the Attack on Soltopia Academy, in which the Ghosts of Iron, led by Ghost Iron razed the academy, killing thousands, the Ghosts set to building a regime that spanned all over Outhesta. It was after only a week, at which they were close to their goal, that the Shardlord appeared via a beacon from what many described as the heavens. As he came to Soltopia, now it turns into a dystopian city, the Shardlord effortlessly incapacitated several Ghosts, before demanding that Ghost himself step out to challenge him. Ghost accepted, with the belief that he'll destroy the entire city with his powers proving beneficial. It did not matter what Ghost believed, as the Shardlord, while not holding back, didn't at the time (as believed by Kaijin No Sai) know the extent of his powers, so he practiced on Ghost. Ghost tried several acts to no avail, and was helplessly cast aside repeatedly, taking great damage in the process. His underlings watched in horror, believing it to be one of the universal legends of the Seven Majestics, believing the Vryllux had arrived on Outhria. The Shardlord vaporized Ghost, leaving only his faceguard and crushing it, then tossing it to the Skull-Lands. The Shardlord fiercely declared he would not be "strings to a mantle" before beginning the "restoration" of Outhesta. Many of the Ghosts who tried to fight were defeated, and the remainder ran to the Deathhold. Soltopia was safe again, though the city itself now serving as a hub for his forces. After the chaos, the Shardlord, as he now called himself, extended a hand to many other citizens, asking them to join his new revolution - the Shard of the Sun. The Shardlord began experimenting with the Solium energy on Outhesta, having an even greater mastery of it than even the Guardians of Soltopia. Shortly after he developed several constructs, such as the Soliath, and the infamous Sol Reavers, the main forces of the Shard's army. After defeating stragglers in the wilds, the battle, now dubbing the land as the Shardlord's Scar, the Shardlord extended a hand to Vice Iron, asking him to be one of his Seven Sols. He accepted, not knowing at the time that he was the one who killed his father. Several hours later, he recruited Varo Bartholomew, Hawthorne de Diaum, and Salmoneo Eus, his "old" comrades, confirming that the leader of the Peacekeepers and the Shard are one and the same. Soon after, Verona Nova, Solus Deathlich, Primo Valquaz, Alathazdrad, Kallan Diestrom, and Shadrien were added as the remainder of the Seven Sols, though it is believed that Primo was an earlier known comrade, since it was rumoured he played a part in the fires during Project Desire, due to his axe being shown. After besting several of Outhesta's most vile forces, it was "restored". The Shardlord then went to a various array of planets and freed them from the evil he desired to destroy. His next goal was to rid the worlds, particularly Outhria, of the essence of Old Ones. This resulted in many of them being banished from the planet with the newly created Aegis of Absolution. However, one Old One in particular is believed to have escaped the influence, being weaker, and Atru'Nexra and Dje'serus were on the planet, but greatly weakened before disappearing. Majestus, the forefather of the Old Ones, saw the Shardlord as a threat, and dueled him with two artifacts - Kamiken, and the Godlock. The Shardlord held his ground, bringing Majestus to the point of death, but the Godlock was used against him, "locking" him in an unknown dimension seemingly until the end of time. Because of his wounds, Majestus took to a very long, secluded rest in the cosmos. Primo Valquaz described the day as "the darkest day in the Shard's history". However, it did not mean the Shardlord lost contact with his followers, as evidenced with Reliquiae, the Unknown Gift; the Shardlord was watching the adventurers conquer the Great Turnback's after-effects, and told the Shard to bolster their forces on Outhesta, for the day the "world will be one". The Shardlord worked on his own project in the realm he was banished to, and while he instructed his forces to find a Paradox Orb to accelerate his return, he worked on dimensionally bleeding him back, gaining a "godlike" power in the process. 'The Return' ... 'Sol Reavers' ... 'Judgment of the Sun' ... 'A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun' ... Personality ... Abilities The Shardlord, according to Kaijin No Sai, possesses far more power than some live beings could comprehend. Despite being revered as a "living god" by some of his followers, the Shardlord detests it. His stature is similar to the mantle of the Vryllux, one of the Seven Majestics, who are divine beings chosen by the God Council and to an extent, the Absolutes. While the Shardlord has yet to be seen as fulfilling this mantle, it can be assumed it is for his own ends. Notorious for the creation of Aegis of Absolution, which prevents the power of Old Ones from fully materializing on Outhria, it can be justified that the Shardlord holds a great sway of power over that of beings on the planet. With Solium, the Shardlord's powers are near-limitless. He can animate constructs, create giant materializations, and even resurrect the dead using it, which is highly difficult. Only the Seven Sols and Sol Reaver adventurers can do so, but it takes a great toll on them, where the Shardlord can be seen resurrecting many at once. In his battle against several Xansha on Xan'kami, the Shardlord used it to asphyxiate one of their members, brutally snap off limbs and tendons, and even killed one through considerable trauma. The Shardlord also possess a high level of strength, as he could send a Xansha floating into the atmosphere. His movements are quick and effortless, and it is assumed he has a high level of precognition. He can also generate weapons with Solium, as he did so against the Two Kings during the quest A Lord and Two Kings. The Two Kings, considered the most powerful mortal humanoids, could barely scratch him during their duel. When he called down a Nova Star to crush them, he was amazed at their attempt to stop one, but the second one he summoned afterwards nearly killed them. He used the same Nova Star against Ghost Iron in his assault on the Ghosts of Iron in Soltopia before the present time, destroying him instantly. Against weaker entities, such as the Fyends, the Shardlord could lift a finger just to vaporize them. According to some of his former associates, such as Claudrien, the Shardlord has reached the third level of the Paradox Sense, having the Paradox Vision where one can see the equation, and has Paradox Mastery. He can use the equation and even change it if he so desires. With this ability he can bleed through dimensions that even gods only exist within. While he was attempting to bleed through what was setting him back before the Judgment, the Paradox Orb accelerated his efforts. In addition, the Shardlord wields two gun-like weapons, which he declines to use, stating he would only use them against his final opponent. He was debating using it against the Xansha, but after seeing that he sent one into space, he thought otherwise. Primo Valquaz states that if the Two Kings could not handle him together, only one of the Seven Majestics would stand a chance at minimum. Quotes *"This world is now but a ghost of what it can become." 'Sol Reaver intro experience' Greetings *The time for the world to be one has come. *The sun has risen, and darkness falls. *Evil has tried our hand, and we will cast them away. *The Shard of the Sun will triumph. Trivia *The Shardlord was confirmed to be the final boss of the A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun expansion, and that he would be the most difficult boss Shade has ever designed. Category:Characters